The Lost
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Four years have passed since Robin was fired and Dick Grayson vanished. Things and have changed and the team is breaking. Now the team most search for their friend, but is he even alive? What will happen to young justice without him? Second part of The Red
1. Chapter 1

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: well I promised here's the second part of the red. Now I must warn this is an AU that takes place slightly before invasion. Now Supermatrian will remain a thing because really love that pairing and there will probably be Chalant shipping later on but NO SPITFIRE. The day I right spitfire in a positive light will be the day the world ends! Now onward to chapter one

"_As of this moment Robin is fired…"_

No one has seen him since he recovered. The day the final cast was removed Dick Grayson was gone. He left no note or any type of clue or reason. The team, the league and Bruce looked, and god knows how hard they tried to find him. But when a ninja doesn't want to be found, he won't be found. There was no choice but to move on or at least for most.

Wally never seemed to recover from his best friend's disappearance and much like Red Arrow still looks for the real Roy Harper, Wally West continues to look for Dick Grayson.

New member of the team came as did members of the league and so came another new; a second Robin. The boy's name is Jason Todd, a street kid. Someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain. But Bruce has changed.

The Bat shows no love for Jason, treating him as nothing more than a solider even forcing him to dye his orange black. Still Jason stays.

Life has changed so much but still things go on, in a broken train wreck yes, but they still go on.

~four years later~

Wally West sits at a bar staring at the glass of beer that he got with his fake ID, something not uncommon for a hero to have, but most don't use it to drink. Another swig and the yellow drink is gone and he orders another.

"I think you've had enough," the middle aged woman who is cleaning the bar says calmly.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough," Wally barks out a slight slur to his voice. The woman shrugs lightly and starts to pour another glass.

"I think you really have had enough," a collected voice says from behind him. Wally sneers.

"Don't you dare lecture me _Roy,"_ the speedster snarls. "We all know what you do to coop, what gives you the right?"

"Nothing," Roy touches his shoulder. "But do you really think Dick would want to see you like this?" Wally squeezes his eyes shut tight and sighs.

"Yeah," he mutters. "But Dick's not here."

"Let's take a walk," Roy offers as he sets down some money, paying for Wally's drinks himself. Wally stands up and walks towards the door with the other red head. Once they are on the streets they walk slowly because Wally is swaying.

"Everyone is worried about you," Roy offers.

"I worry about them too," Wally admits. "I worry about Jason the most. What would Rob say? If he says the way Bruce was treating the poor kid?"

"He wouldn't just let it happen for sure," Roy says. "But what can we do? He's batman, when he's got things a certain way it takes a lot more than us to get him off it."

"It's not right though," Wally says. "You think the league would have stepped in by now."

"I think they're scared of him," Roy offers. "He's different now ya know? Not even human anymore." Wally stops and stares at the ground. Tears of frustration are rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"How did this happen," his voice is choked. "How the hell did we lose him? We should have done more. Now my best friend his gone and I'm completely lost, I just don't know anymore…I just don't know…" Roy wraps his arm around Wally's shoulder and squeezes him tight.

"We'll find Walls," Roy mutters. "He's out there somewhere, we'll find him…."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: wonderful response so far!

_"And in other news crime in Bluvhaven has been brought down by—"_

"Turn off the news Jason you have to go to school," Bruce's cold voice cuts threw the sound of the Vicky Vale and Jason Todd looks up. Bruce is already dressed in his suit and is clearly ready to leave. Jason sighs, standing up and pulls his Gotham academy jacket fully on.

Somehow the boy thought living with Bruce Wayne would be like this. Bruce is so icy; he's never shown anything for Jason. Alfred is great, true, but not the same as a mentor. Then again what did he expect, no one's ever given him anything before….

?

Officer Cobb sits in his hotel room eyes drifting out the window. Mornings seem so hard for him. There's heaviness to his head that is as always throbbing. Gotham of, course can do this to someone, even if that person doesn't live here.

The undercover assignment wasn't meant to spill into Gotham but somehow he ended up here, again. It seems like no matter how hard he tries he can't escape this god forsaken city.

After what seems like an hour he finally gets up and walks out of the hotel a down to the coffee shop down the street. Even the air here reeks. He scowls and orders his coffee. Its shitty coffee but he can afford it. The man rests his back against the wall of the coffee house an watches random people go about the streets.

He wonders if they all feel as empty and dead as he does. The dragging moments, he's starting to wish he was dead.

"KID WATCH OUT," a high pitched woman screams. Cobb moves before the thinks and he tackles a boy to the other side if the street. The boy blinks up at him with confusion.

"You alright kid," Cobb asks. The boy looks at him before pushing him away.

"I'm fine," the boy snaps. Cobb stands up looking concerned.

"What are you doing down in this part of town," Cobb asks. "With that uniform you're asking to get your ass kicked."

"No kidding," the kid snorts. Cobb stares at the kid for a little long before something occurs to him. He whips out a piece of paper and scribbles his number on it.

"If you need anything at all," Cobb says. "Call me." The boy raises an eyebrow and is about to throw then number away when he slips it in his pocket.

"Thanks," he mumbles and walks way. Cobb rubs the back of his head messing up the shaggy black hair even further. Was it just him or did that kid have the same hair color as him?


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: okay I've made a lot of choices with this and I'm standing firm on this one; Jason is going to die. But I have issues with Jason fics. I see a lot that everyone rips lines right from the under the red hood movie, it pisses me off. Now this is extreme AU so I'm saying now the Joker does not kill Jason. I'm not saying who. This chapter is focusing a on a few other people before the plot picks up.

Chapter three

Alfred Pennyworth is dying, not physically but mentally. He has to watch the slow process as Bruce destroys him and destroys Jason. It's horrifying, watching the boy he's raised become this.

Alfred is dusting, not that it's needed. He has done nothing but clean as of late. Bruce isn't home yet, he left after patrol. Alfred assumes he's getting drunk, nothing new. The man lets out a heavy sigh before sitting in a chair and staring at the large window before him, the same one the bat broke through, and the one that started it all.

"Alfred," Jason's voice comes into ear shot as the boy steps into view. "Can I use the phone?"

"Of course master Jason," Alfred says. "But who might you be calling."

"A friend," and that's all Jason says. The boy still seems so untrusting not that the man can blame him. Bruce has made no effort to be open or caring towards him. Why would Jason place anything in either of them? Alfred tries but the boy needs a father.

Alfred puts his face in his hands and cries….

?

Jason dials the number on the card. He's ready for rejection and almost hangs up when the other end picks up.

"Offer Cobb," the man's voice comes through.

"Hey," the boy mutters. "It's Jason... the kid…from this morning…" Jason feels awkward and he doesn't know what to expect but certainly not the warmth that comes from the other end.

"Jason how are you," the man's voice is so friendly but so tired.

"Not so good," Jason admits and it feels so good to say. "My…ah… guardian is out drinking…again…" there is silence.

"Does he hurt you," Cobb asks his tone dead serious.

"No," Jason says truthfully. "He just screams a lot, but I guess that hurts too."

"I know it can," Cobb offers. "Is there anything you need from me, at all? I'll only be in Gotham for a few more days, but I can do what I can."

"Can I still call you when you're gone," Jason asks.

"Of course," Cobb says. "Listen I have to go now, call me tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah," Jason says. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Cobb says before he hangs up and Jason runs off to bed.

?

Bruce stumbles in around four, literally drunk off his ass. Alfred doesn't speak to him, he barely even looks. Bruce walks along the halls and find himself at Dick's door.

The door is always locked and hidden inside is all the pictures off Dick, the things he left behind (which is almost everything). Anything that could remind him of his first ward his tucked away. Out of sight out of mind…why the hell can't that be true? That's what he thinks as he punches the wall, leaving a deep hole. Bruce Wayne doesn't care though, he just doesn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Woot got bashed for my shitty grammar and spelling! Yep I suck and I know it! My only issue was the person did it so I couldn't respond, really nice, tell me I do shit wrong and then make it so I can't defend myself, really nice. Whatever I'll live it's four in the morning and I'm going to write.

"COB WATCH YOUR BACK," the voice comes under fire, the sound of bullets ringing hard in the young man's ears. He hits the ground and rolls behind a semi large wall of crates. How is it every drug bust he gets in ends in a shot out?That's life he guesses.

He lifts his body slightly so he can fire above the creates. It's six against three, not good odds for the good guys. He fires three shots, on slams into a goons hand and he screams dropping the gun. Cobb smiles but it fades when someone screams a name, on that he desperately does not wish to hear.

"BATMAN!"

The dark knight swoops in like a demon coming up from hell and slightly behind him is Robin. Cobb's eyes go wide as he sees the young boy. The bat takes no time in knocking the life out of every one of the goons barely leaving a step for Jason.

Cobb steps out from his cover along with the two Gotham officers. The young man stands back away, not wanting to be near the dark man but it is Robin who approaches him.

"Are you alright sir," Jason asks looking at the man who has given him comfort for the past few days. He has the strangest urge to remove his mask, confuse himself to the man, but Jason knows far better.

"I'm fine," Cobb says off handedly clearly wanting a way out but something comes from his mouth before he can stop it. "He's gotten more violent…" Jason swallows slightly.

"Yeah," he admits and shuffles his foot slightly. Cobb frowns and turns on his heal walking away from Jason, he doesn't want to do this. He pushes past Gordon who is approaching the bat. Cobb walks as rushed as he can until something sails past his head and slams into a…solid metal wall…what? Cobb looks up and sees a blade sticking out of the wall, with a note to do. Looking around Cobb pulls at the note.

_You've got some skill but you're clearly wasting it._

_I know who you are and I think we can help each other._

_Meet me at the pier tomorrow night at 12_

_-the real William Cobb_

Officer Cobb swallows deeply and pockets the note as something in his chest sinks down deep. His secret is known, in the city of the bat, there is no way out. But something else is playing in his mind; the real William Cobb is dead, or at least he should be.

The young man rushes away not sparing a second glance because things just got so much more complicated, if that's even possible.

A/N: crap that was short….


	5. Chapter 5

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: sorry it took so long

The team was assigned the mission, to a great surprise it was in Gotham. A string of murders by a man known as Talon. Normally something batman would handle on his own, but Two Face broke out of Arkham and Croc was sighted down town. Clearly the batman can't get all of them on his own so the team pitches in with Talon. Even Wally has made his way back for the mission…

?

Cobb walks onto Gotham pier, dressed in a black hoodie and gray jeans. He looks around but sees no one. It's quite and he's uneasy.

"You came," a cool voice whispers. Cobb turns to see a man dressed in black with goggled over a full face mask. His chest is strapped with knives and the clasps are engraved with an owl.

"I didn't see much of a choice," Cobb mutters. "Seeing as you're calling yourself by my name."

"I believe it's the other way around," the man says. "I am William Cobb. I am your great, great grandfather." He removes the mask reviling a grayed but still vibrates man. The policeman's mouth drops.

"How are alive," the younger asks. Talon waves off the question.

"I don't matter," he says. "What matters are you: Richard John Grayson? You were meant to be with us, the court of Owls. Before Wayne got in our way. Join me Dick!"

"Wait what," Dick asks. "I was never meant to…what you are talking about?"

"Yes you were," William says. "It was all training But Wayne took you. Now, thought, you see how that man has made you suffer! Join me! Let me show you how things were meant to be!" Dick backs up.

"No," he says. "I'm not even a hero anymore!"

"Oh really," Talon raises an eyebrow. "Nightwing." Dick is going to speak when something red and yellow zooms past him and slams into Talon. Dick lets out a cry of shock and tries to make a run for it. Talon his on his feet.

"You set me up," William screams and hurls a knife at Dick. The young man doesn't have time to dodge and knife lodges into his thigh. He screams in pain and hits the ground. Talon throws a smoke bomb and someone touches his shoulder.

"Sir is you alright," a female voice asks. Dick opens his eyes and sees M'gann staring at him. The hair that covers his blinded right eye falls away. M'gann gasps.

"Robin," She cries out. Wally whips around at the sound of the name and sees him. Tears fill his eyes and his throat goes tight. Dick sits up and stands hobbling. But this only for a moment before Wally punches him so hard he is knocked off his feet and knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Okay a quick update because I just had a court of owls spazzium. Again I'm sorry for the delays on all stories but I'm kind of doing stuff Just for me now and I just started my first year of college so yeah. Oh and I noticed a bunch of you got pissed at Wally, guys he's a bordering alcoholic because Dick left four years! I think he has a right to bunch him in the face!

Dick's head and more importantly nose are throbbing. He clinches his eyes shot trying to make the pain go but there are voices are swimming around his head.

"Wally you hurt him," a high female voice gasps. "He's been unconscious for five hours!"

"GOOD," a male voice screams. "He's been gone okay! He just left!"

"Perhaps we should call batman," a deeper voice says.

"No," the other male shouts. "This is his fault!" Dick's head gives a painful pulse and Dick lets out a moan of misery. Everyone turns.

"Robin," M'gann asks as Dick's eyes flit open. They can now see clearly that the damaged one never did heal. Dick stares up at M'gann, Kaldur and Wally when it finally fall on him what has happened. He shots off the medical table into a backflip and lands. But he stumbles as his head spins and ends up on his rear on the cold floor.

"No," he swears. "No this cannot be happening!" Wally scowls.

"Can't be happening," he roars. "So that's really it?! You never planned to come back did?! You just moved on with your life! You don't give a shit about any of us!" Dick shakes his head in misery.

"Wally you don't understand," Dick pleas.

"Understand what," Wally screams. "That you just left your best friend? That you just dropped everything and you're gone. You are just gone! Do you know the hell you've put everyone through! The hell you've put me through?!"

"Damn it Wally will you shut up for five seconds I'll tell you," Dick shouts. "I know everything that's happened okay!" Wally glares at him for a moment but quiets himself.

"For the past year and a half," Dick breaths. "I've been undercover with the light." Everyone's mouth drops open.

"But you were fighting Talon," Kaldur states. "How does that…I mean…" for the first time the team sees there leader completely confused. Dick sighs.

"As a second ID I've been using the name William Cobb," Dick says. "The light was aware the real William Cobb was alive and hoped that me posing as him would draw him out and through that bond the court of owls with the light. Before I was able to propose this he offered me a role in the Court and the fight you saw broke out."

"But how did you come to be with the light in the first place," M'gann asks. Dick runs his hand through his black hair.

"I've been nightwing for three years but…two years ago something happened," Dick's voice is ashamed. "I went rogue using the name Renegade…"

"That was you," Wally cries out. "Oh my god! I can't believe that!"

"Can I finish," Dick asks when Wally is silent Dick goes one. "The light approached me and I took the chance to bring them down from the inside."

"Does anyone know," Kaldur asks. Dick looks down and frowns.

"One person," he admits. "Batgirl." The team stares at him in confusion.

"Why would she know," Wally demands. Dick sighs.

"She tracked me down when Jason came around," Dick confessed. "I told her everything after that and she's been keeping me in the loop about the team and league." Dick looks at Wally and he's shaking.

"What about me," He demands. "Dick you're my best friend and you didn't think…to...to…," tears slip out from his green eyes. Dick puts a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"That's just it Walls," Dick says. "You're like a brother to me. It's selfish of me to bring batgirl into this. I couldn't bare it if I lost you. I'm so sorry. I never met for it to get this far…" Wally shakes his head and wraps his arms around Dick.

"Shit man you suck," he says. "You say that crap and I can't frickin stay mad at you." Dick gives a shakily laugh and returns the hug. For a single moment he is at piece. That is, until batman and robin walk through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lost

Disclaimer: Young Justice is back and so am I

A/N: sorry about how shitty the last chapter was but I had so many Ideas that I need to cram them all in. Anyways I wanted to clear up any confusion: Wally and Artemis are not together and they never will be in any of my stories. Kaldur is still undercover, and he and Dick are in on this together, because they're both my favorites. And sadly there will still be character death in this fic because it's been confirmed that my beloved Jay-bird is head and I'm going to cry in the corner now. Please enjoy the story.

Dick is frozen; his body is completely stiff, unmovable. His mind is screaming for him to run, just run and never stop. But his body just won't fucking move. Bruce is, in a similar state of mind, But Jason, surprisingly is the first one to speak.

"Cobb," he asks his eyes wide under his domino mask. Dick swallows the lump in his throat as the tension grows around him. Bruce finally voices his own confusion.

"Who is cobb," he demands because, as stupid as it is, all he can think of is a Cobb salad. Jason points at Dick.

"He is," Jason says. "He's a police officer." Bruce glares at Jason and then at Dick.

"So you talk to your replacement but you don't talk to me," the bat demands. "I took you in! I trained you!"

"You fired me," Dick shouts. "You took the best part of my life away from me!"

"I was protecting you," Bruce shouts.

"From what," Dick screams. "A villain you created! Just like every other creep and crook in Gotham! They've all got a beef with bat and they take it out on ever innocent citizen in the whole damn city! It's you! It's all you so don't pretend like you know what's best because you don't! You don't know shit! And—SMACK!" Dick is thrown off his feet when a hand makes hard contact with his right cheek. M'gann lets out a gasp of shock and horror. But out of everyone it is Jason who is most taken aback.

Dick spits blood out of his mouth and glares. Jason is standing stock still, terrified, horrified, and confused. Dick stands.

"Do you think that makes you strong," he asks. "Or does bullying the boy you're supposed to protect do that for you?" he doesn't even care if he gets hit again because all the pent up anger from the past five is coming out. He feels tears of anger burning in his eyes.

"How I handle my ward is none of your concern," Bruce barks. Dick laughs bitterly.

"Your right," Dick snarls. "Because we're not family. I never want you in my life again." Dick shoves past Bruce and out of the room. Wally quickly follows refusing to lose his best friend ever again. They leave mount Justice together without another word.

?

"Wow I can't believe you went from a mansion to this," Wally mutters looking around Dick's tiny but neat apartment. Dick smiles weakly, trying to calm the feelings that are overwhelming him. Wally sits next to him on the second hand couch.

"Dude this is messed up," Wally mutters.

"Walls," Dick says. "I'm so sorry, for everything. It all just got so out of control, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared but I didn't want you to get hurt. In the end the opposite happened." Wally puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I should be more pissed," Wally admits. "But punching you in the face made me feel much better." Dick gives a halfhearted laugh.

"I missed you," Dick says. "So much." The two sit in silence for a few moments when there's a knock on the door. Dick blinks in confusion and stands. Barbara is on a mission so it can't be her and anyone undercover with him wouldn't be dumb enough to come to his apartment. Dick opens the door and his mouth drops in confusion.

"Jason," he chokes out. "What are you doing here?!" Jason bites his lip trying with all his might to stay strong.

"I-I," he stutters. "I just met you…I didn't want you to be gone again. I didn't like it when you were just something Bruce wouldn't let Alfred tell me about and pictures locked in your old room." Dick sighs.

"How did you even find me," Dick asks. Jason gives a cocky smirk.

"You weren't they only kid trained by the bat," Jason says crossing his arms. Dick actually gives a real honest laugh.

"Just for one night," he says though he has a strong feeling it will be much more.

A/N: Well I hope I did Jay-bird justice. The only comics I own with him, he's either red hood or in Death in the Family. I honestly didn't plan for this to go in the direction this is but I have a feeling this is going to turn into my first long, non-super angst fic. Well I hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wow okay so Jason is canon in Young Justice! Like holy crap I didn't see that coming but oh well I guess. Well Young Justice did manage to suck me back in after a break from the fandom and my frustrations with, what I consider, Greg's extremely poor choices with the show. Anyways I'm making a decent effort to update better from here on out or at least over winter break until my classes start again.

Dick sets a cup of hot chocolate in front of Jason as he and Wally sit at Dick's kitchen table. The boy seems nervous, Dick guess he's worried the former Robin will call Bruce. Dick sits down now weaving his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Jason," Dick says calmly. "What is it like living with Bruce?" Jason frowns.

"It's better than where I was before," Jason says. "I mean he kinda sucks as a dad. He's just kind of cold I guess, and he yells at me when I screw up. But he never hit me or nothin' not like he just wailed on you." Dick frowns; his cheek is still throbbing from where Bruce hit him.

"How did he get you in the first place," Dick asks. Jason takes a moment as he sips at the hot chocolate.

"I stole the tires off the bat mobile," Jason says with a shrug. Wally laughs loudly and Dick gives his classic cackle which makes Wally laugh harder.

"Where did you go," Jason asks. "How did you hide from batman?" Dick leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't that difficult," Dick admits. "I just went somewhere he wouldn't think to look. Bluvhaven was the last place any sane runaway would go."

"That's right," Wally says. "He checked, keystone, star, even metropolis city but he never thought to go to Bluvhaven."

"It wasn't the safest move," Dick admits. "But I managed to go solo. I won't pretend I didn't screw up, and boy did I screw up. And then suddenly I'm undercover with the light." Dick runs his hand though his thick black hair and Wally places a hand on his shoulder giving it a shoulder a squeeze.

"Well you're not alone in this anymore," Wally says. "Team will have your back now."

"I never wanted to drag all of you into it," Dick sighs before he looks at Jason. "It's late, Jay you should get some sleep. You can have my bed."

"Are you sure," Jason asks. "I'm fine on the couch."

"I'm sure," Dick smiles warmly. Jason finishes his drunk and heads to Dick room. The two older heroes alone.

"So the light was trying to recruit the talons," Wally states. "Their growing. I'm not sure to what extent; I'm so close to them yet. But I'm getting there."

"Is there someone else undercover with you," Wally asks. Dick frowns and rubs the back of his neck.

"Kaldur," Dick says. Wally's green eyes widen.

"What," the speedster gasps. "But after Tula…we thought he…oh my god! I can't believe that! We've fought him!"

"I know," Dick says sadly. "It's been more difficult for him than you can ever imagine. Facing his friends and knowing they now hate him. It's torn him up inside."

"I can't believe this," Wally mutters. "And what will you do now?"

"I'll have to attempt to contact the Court of Owls again," Dick says tiredly. "The light doesn't take lightly to failure." Wally frowns. He can almost feel the stress washing of Dick. His shoulders are slumped and his eyes are sad and worn. Wally can now see the turmoil his best friend has been in and that he isn't the only one who as suffered. The red head wraps his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"Dude its okay," Wally says. "You're not alone in this. Now you've got the whole team behind your back, you've got Babs and Roy. Everything will be okay."

"I know Wally," Dick says but this is a lie because he doesn't believe it and he hasn't for so long. Nothing is okay and it hasn't been for so long and Dick knows it's only going to get harder from here.

A/N: Okay I feel a little better about this chapter than the last two.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I feel I should warn you there will be more character death than just Jason. One character is already dead, will be revived in this chapter and I'm playing around with who else to kill off. Anyway the intro to this chapter is sort of a catch up. Oh and warning there will be Angelfish here. I don't give a shit how much everyone hates La'gaan because he is my favorite season two character, so yeah fair warning.

M'gann sits quietly on the couch of mount justice trying to take it all in. Dick is back, it seems unreal. It seems like everything went downhill after he left. She remembers the week after he was gone, how she cried at the mention of his name, how Wally refused to eat. Conner was so angry, he destroyed his bedroom and Kaldur was completely silent, only speaking when spoken too. Artemis was much harsher and more critical than as well.

Now that her mind strays to Artemis M'gann feels her heart clench. She remembers the month that she and Wally dated; it was horrible. They fought every moment, constantly (A/N: Sorry spitfire shippers but if the show was even remotely realistic about relationships this is how their relationship would work). It ended in an explosive mess, though the rest of the team saw it coming. M'gann remembers that Dick once confessed to her, when she suggest that she thought the two should date, that that is how it would happen. He said maybe they could make it work but he doubted it.

Artemis decided to go solo after that, try things on her own. Three months later Roy and Ollie found her dead in a gutter. They didn't know who killed her; they never caught whoever it was. M'gann cried so violently she was sick. Conner had become so distant at that point, their relationship was nearing its end. Still M'gann found comfort in someone…

"Hey Angelfish," a pair of finned arms wrap around her shoulders. M'gann smiles and turns her head to the side, kissing La'gaan on the cheek.

"I'm sorry it took so long," La'gaan says. "I tried to come as soon as I heard what happened but I get held up in Atlantis." The Martian turns in the males arms and kisses him softly on the lips.

"So what happened," Lagoon boy asks concern lacing his voice.

"It's kind of a long story," M'gann admits, resting her hands on the other hero's broad shoulders. La'gaan smiles and kisses her on the nose.

"I've got all the time in the world."

?

Wally groans miserably as he sits up from the fold out couch he and Dick shared. Dick wanted to let Jason sleep in his bed and Wally certainly wasn't going to protest. Dick is already up in the kitchen and Wally can smell pancakes and bacon. The speedster hops off the fold out and joins the current an former Robin in the kitchen.

"Morning," Wally yawns loudly stretching his arms above his head. Dick smiles at him and Jason gives a crocked grin. Wally takes a seat at the tiny table next to Jason as Dick presents him with a massive stack of syrup soaked pancakes.

"I hope this is enough," Dick grins. "I used like six books of mix." Jason snickers and takes a bite of bacon. Dick gives the young Robin a sad look.

"Jason," Dick says. "You have to go back home to Bruce." Jason's eyes go wide and he stands from the table knocking his juice to the floor as he goes.

"No," Jason cries out. "I don't want to go back to Bruce!" Dick is noticeably taken aback but he regains his composure quickly.

"Jason I'm sorry but you have to," Dick says trying to be forceful. Jason shakes his head madly and now the two older see the young boy is crying.

"You don't understand," Jason shouts. "He doesn't want me! He doesn't treat me like I'm need or I'm his son! All I am is a cheap replacement for you!" Jason's shoulders are shaking and suddenly he throws his arms around Dick's torso and holds on tight.

"Please don't make me go back to that," Jason whispers. Dick is frozen for a moment before he lays his hands on Jason's shoulders and hugs him back.

"Okay," Dick sooths. "Okay Jay, we'll figure something out." Dick gives Wally a look that is clearly lost and confused and Wally is at a loss. Still Dick can't hide the scowl that suddenly over takes his face in a harsh wave because he'll be damned if he lets Bruce ruin Jason like he ruined him.

"It'll be okay," Dick mutters. "I promise."

A/N: Oh Dickie don't you know not to make promises you can't keep?


End file.
